disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Sally Acorn
Princess Sally Acorn is the tomboyish yet regally and unbearably beautiful and very attractive crown princess of Mobius and the King's daughter She is the 15 year old strategist and leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters (although she often calls Sonic the leader). Sally hacks into Robotnik's computers to find important targets in Robotropolis. Intelligent and cautious and despite her attractiveness and beauty, Sally also shows egotism and spontaneity in many instances. She refuses to believe that her father is dead, and continues to search for him. In season one, Sally was more self-righteous and competitive towards Sonic, leading to blunders of her own. In season two however, she is more mellow and competent, usually playing the Straight Man of each mission. Artworks '2D Models' AOSTH Sally.png Aosth sally 01.png Aosth sally with nicole.png Sally aosth.png Sally_satam_Art.png STHM Sally.png Aosth sally run.png SU Sally.png Satam sally.png Sallys_by_sally_acorn_fans.png Sonic_X_Sally.jpg 02_sonic_x_sally.png Sally Sonic Advance.jpg Sega sally 1.png Advance sally.png Sally SC.jpg Sally acorn sa style finished by splash and ronnoc-d5cjmbw.png Sally SA.png Sally sa .png 02 STHM Sally.jpg SC_Sally.png SC_Princess_Sally_Acorn.png '3D Models' Sally_sonic_satam_render_3d.png|Classic Sally Sally_Acorn_Satam_Patreon_2.png Sally_STH3D.jpg Modern_sally_acorn.jpg Sally-Acorn-Render_by_jackdik.png 02 Sonic 3D Sally.png Sally S3D.jpg Sally_sonic_mega.png Sonic_Series_Sally_3D.png Sonic_and_friends_princess_sally_acorn.png Sally-sh.png MSRio2016_sally.png Sally_Colours.png Sally-STH-01.jpg Sally_Acorn_3D.png Quotes Princess Sally Acorn/Quotes and Lines. Videos ''Princess'' Sally Acorn: Mario & Sonic Series Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games 2 - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Summer Games - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sound ''Princess'' Sally Acorn: Sonic The Hedgehog Series Voice Clips Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Clips New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Clips Sonic The Hedgehog (Satam) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (SatAM) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Clips Sonic Underground - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Clips Sonic X - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Clips Sonic X - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Reel Demos Sonic The Hedgehog Series - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (Film) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice ''Princess Sally Acorn:'' Sonic the Hedgehog Video Game Series Voice Clips Sonic Adventure - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic Adventure 2 - Princess Sally Acorn Unused Voice Sound Sonic Advance - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic Riders - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sounds Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic Chronicles The Dark Brotherhood - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sound Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sound Sonic Colors - Princess Sally Acorn Voice ''Princess Sally Acorn:'' Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Video Game Series Voice Clips Sonic Colors 2 - Princess Sally Acorn Unused Voice Clips Sonic Colors 2 - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Demo Reel Sonic Party Wii U - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic Party The Top 100 - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog Video Game - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Princess Sally Acorn Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sound ''Princess Sally Acorn:'' Sonic Boom Series Voice Clips Sonic Boom (TV Series) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic Boom Video Game - Princess Sally Acorn Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom (Video Game) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic Boom Sonic Synergy - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric - Princess Sally Acorn Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sound Sonic Boom Fire & Ice - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Reel Demos Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters